mfbeybladefandomcom-20200213-history
Nile
Nile (ナイル, Nairu ) is a member of Team Wild Fang representing African in Big Bang Bladers with Demure, Kyoya and the masked blader. | image = | race = Human | age = 14 |gender = Male | affiliation = N/A | occupation = Blader | Team = Wild Fang Africa | base of operations = N/A | relatives = Unknown | 1stbey = Vulcan Horuseus 145D | specialmove = Mystic Zone | manga debut = ??? | anime debut = The Scorching-hot Lion - Metal Fight Beyblade Explosion (Episode 69) | japanese voice = Unknown }} Appearance Nile has tanned skin and brown hair with orange bangs that are complimented by matching extensions. Underneath his green eyes is orange face paint. He wears a long green shirt with yellow and black trim and light brown pants. He has a red band around his waist as well as a brown belt. Nile also wears a yellow and black coat and shoes. He wears black and yellow gloves on both hands and both have tan coloured bands further up his forearms, and he wears a pale yellow scarf. Personality Nile is brave and honest person. Like a number of characters in Metal Fight Beyblade, he admires and is a good friend of Kyoya Tategami. He is great friends with Demure and Benkei as well. History Nile was born in Africa. However, the country he was from is Egypt. As a blader, Nile is very powerful as he was able to defeat Masamune in their first battle. Synopsis Anime Beyblade: Metal Masters He was first seen in the Wild Fang selection matches, where he showed outstanding power by winning and keeping one of the victor's bracelets. Although Marcus and his friends stole them, He managed to defeat them and win it back. He battled Virdick of Team Chandora in episode 19, and won by using his Special Move. In episode 20, He battled Masamune. Although Masamune was not what he seemed to be, he had already underestimated Nile and ended up losing to Horuseus' Mystic Zone. In episode 22, He came up with the idea of making the third match a team battle, which was done. However, Gan Gan Galaxy still won the match. In episode 23, He partcipated in the team battle between him and Kyoya vs. Gingka and Masmaune. Although he went for the weakened Gingka at first, Kyoya told him to back off. He then defended well against Masamune. However, Gingka and Masamune worked together to stop their opponents. Manga Beyblades Vulcan Horuseus 145D: Is Nile's beyblade in the Metal Fight Beyblade Explosion Anime. Beast/Finishing Moves Vulcan Horuses: is the beast inside Nile's bey. The bey is presumably based off of the Egyptian Falcon headed god, Horus. Ultimate Attack: Mystic Zone Quotes Trivia -Nile's name might be based from the Nile River which is in Egypt. -Nile is one of the members of the two teams who represent the continents they're from, the other teams represent their countries exept for the European team. References Navigation Category:Human Category:Male Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Characters Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Team Wild Fang